Shades of Gray
by writtenbyabdex
Summary: Enjoy the meeting of ExB in a mind blowing mix of color. This is a drabble fic. Chapters are short and hopefully publish 1 a day until it's done. Very little Author notes if any.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to my twitter friends who put up with my PITA arse while this plot ran through my head, and to CaraNoFic who unknowingly inspired how I posingt this Fic.**_

_**Thank you to LJ Summers for playing Devil's advocate-without that, SOG wouldn't be this well pulled together.**_

_**To my beta, storypainter, who has had to suffer through my comma addiction and slap me on the hand many many times, I love you.**_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_**by writtenbyabdex**_

Chapter 1

Edward sat there, looking at her from under the big oak tree in the middle of the quad. He could and would tell you that she was beautiful. What he couldn't tell you though, was the color her of eyes, or the color of her cheeks if she was blushing, or what she thought when she turned away after catching him watching her-they both had quickly looked away.

Bella looked down at her purple and green tennis shoes. She knew her face was red. She knew who Edward Masen was. She wondered why he had been looking at her.

It wasn't until she realized how vain she was being that her lips quivered - Edward Masen could never look at her, she believed, the way she looked at him. He was full of color, and she was just shades of brown.

Edward Masen wasn't really looking at the book in front of him, but watching her disappear as she rounded the building at the far end of the quad. She never looked back. Why would she? He thought himself as a freak, someone who saw life in shades of gray.

Hearing a booming laugh, Edward looked to his left at his friend, Emmett.

Emmett was a large man with broad shoulders, but not much bigger than Edward himself. Edward just wasn't as muscular. He didn't work out with weights three or four times a week. Edward was built to wear suits or scrubs, not gi's for karate or football helmets. He was a lover, not a fighter.

Once you got past Emmett's ego, you learned he was a lover, too. He enjoyed intimidating those around him but had only been in a few fights his entire life.

"A brunette, huh?" Emmett asked, sitting next to Edward under the tree.

Edward just hummed at him a little annoyed. They'd had this conversation before. It wasn't worth going through it again.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Edward asked, quickly changing the topic. He knew Emmett couldn't pass up the chance to dictate what Edward did at night.

"Bonfire out at First Beach," he explained.

"Fine. I have to get to class. See you at the end of the day," Edward said, picking himself up off the grass, grabbing the bag next to him.

Emmett laughed loudly as Edward headed off to the red brick building that had become his nemesis over the last six months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Someone AKA me and Babykay16 for betaing this Chapter. I took your suggestions and fixed a few things. Hope it shows. PTB as usual, your Beta's are awesome... **

Chapter 2

The classroom was darker before the door opened a bit allowing Isabella's tiny frame squeezed through the crack and closing behind her. Isabella wasn't necessarily short like her friend Alice, but she wasn't tall and statuesque like Rosalie, either. Standing at five-foot-eight, she was actually average in height but thought she was average all around.

Alice had style you couldn't miss from a mile away, and Rosalie—Rosalie was perfection, just a few inches taller with long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back.

Both, Alice and Rosalie, could be models. Rosalie had the temperament and could sit still for more than five seconds, whereas Alice, though she had the looks for a petite model, couldn't sit still for ten seconds.

How they had become friends, Isabella couldn't figure out. She was sure that Rosalie only tolerated her because of Alice. And Alice, she would befriend any homeless creature given half a chance.

Finding her seat, she sat quickly grateful for the current darkness of the classroom. She was sure Alice and Rosalie would instantly know that she had been staring at Edward Masen, again, if she could see how red her cheeks were.

"Where the hell have you been, Bella?" Alice whisper-yelled. Only her father and friends called her Bella.

"I woke up late. I'm sorry. Don't get your panties in a twist, Alice," Bella rebuked. She doubted it worked. She tried not to confess what she had really been doing, but—,

"Sure you did," Rose said, dragging out the U in sure. Even if Bella hadn't been one of her best friends, Rose would know that lie anywhere. She already knew where Bella had been. She'd seen her watching him. If only Bella didn't believe she was plain, things would be different, Rose thought.

Rose and Alice had tried everything, but nothing could convince Bella differently. Rose always wondered who the guy was that had hurt Bella this way.

Bella looked at the screen in the front of the class. She knew they knew-they always knew.

"What did I miss? I haven't seen this movie before," Bella asked. She had to move the conversation in a different direction because Alice and Rose could be tenacious if they wanted to.

"Only the opening credits. Nothing, but—" Rosalie started.

"Do you ladies have something you would like to share with the class, Ms. Hale, Ms. Brandon, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner asked looking at each in turn as he said their names.

"No, sir," Bella answered automatically. Maybe now Alice and Rosalie would back off.

"As a matter of fact I do," Rosalie answered, hoping that Mr. Banner would take the bait.

Bella sat quietly, mortified at Rosalie's answer. Rosalie was known for her ability to be a snob. Bella would never consider using the words she heard other people use about Rose.

Bella covered her face when Mr. Banner did in fact take the bait, conditionally.

"Is it related to the movie we are watching, _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Not directly—"

"Then keep it to yourself and share it with your cronies on your time. Not mine," Mr. Banner said, pushing play on the old VCR.

"Bonfire, tonight on First Beach. You're going, no ifs, ands, or buts," Rose finished—now the conversation was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Storypainter and ChocolateMango. Your Beta skills have never been more appreciated.**

Chapter 3

"Really? That's what you're wearing to the bonfire tonight?" Emmett asked as he tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. Someone really needed to work with Edward and the clothing he tried, and failed, to put together.

"What? What's wrong with I'm wearing?" Edward asked. As far as he knew, he was wearing his favorite blue shirt and black pants. He really hated the smirk on Emmett's face as he walked through the door.

"Hey, Jazz, did you do your roommate's laundry again?" Emmett yelled over his shoulder. He hated the fact that Jasper always took advantage of Edward like this. Besides, there was more going on tonight than just a bonfire. Tonight had taken Emmett, and Rose, weeks to set up.

"No, Heidi did. Why? Oh my-" Jasper laughed out, seeing what Edward was wearing. Edward tugged at his hair knowing it had to be bad. Heidi hated him, and he hated Heidi. She had managed to mess up his system to coordinate his clothes, again. Why Jasper was dating her, he had no clue.

Heidi would never let Edward live down the fact the he had accidently ruined her yellow dress that she was to wear to her sisters wedding six months ago. He had done laundry, trying to help, and instead of using fabric softner had accidently poured in a blueing agent that was suppose to be used for whites only, causing the dress to turn, what everyone discribed as, puke green. Heidi also thought he had done it on purpose for comming between them, as Jasper was spending more time with her, and not them.

Emmett and Jasper just stood there laughing, looking at Edward wearing a purple shirt and green dyed jeans. This just wasn't going to do, not if _the plan_ was going to work, Emmett thought.

Emmett and Jasper made quick work of getting Edward ready for public, dressing him in black pants and a black shirt they found; ones that Heidi hadn't wash.

Edward sat in the passanger's seat of Emmett's Suberban as Jasper insisted on sitting in the back. With the window rolled down, he draped his arm over the door and let the fresh air assault him as they found their way to First Beach and the bonfire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Storypainter and ChocolateMango for taking on Shades of Gray on a permanent assignment. Sorry this Chapter is so short but they are all short *gigglesnort***

Chapter 4

Bella was frustrated. Her two best friends had been _working_ on her for hours. They had primped and plucked, masqued and exfoliated and other things she would rather forget about, all in preparation of going to a bonfire. At least she got the last say on shoes.

Standing there in front of the mirror, looking at herself, Bella did not recognize the girl reflected int he glass. The summer dress that Rose ordered her to wear was simple and elegant at the same time. It came just below her knees and was paired with gray leggings that stopped mid-calf. The makeup was still too much, but with her friends watching she couldn't do much about it, not until they got to the bonfire.

She wouldn't admit it, but she did like the smokey eyes and the sparkle Rose had put in her hair. Glitter, who would have thought? But she didn't like the fire engine red lipstick Alice had insisted on. She was a strawberry chapstick kind of girl, not Molten Fire Red. She put on a fake smile and told the girls thanks as they handed her a matching purse and pulled her through the door.

Bella sat in the back seat of Alice's car while Rose took the front. There was no way Rose was going to fit in the back; Bella barely fit herself. She did, however, manage to rub off some of the rouge from her cheeks with a tissue she had hidden in her purse earlier in the day. She knew she would need it and she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they were at the beach, Emmett, Jasper, and a few guys from the football team left Edward at the main site while they scoured the beach looking for wood. From the looks of things there wasn't the crowd that Emmett thought there would be. The bonfire was a much smaller affair then he had been boasting about.

Edward busied himself by creating a fire ring a small distance from the water. It was still low tide but that would change soon. Edward was so lost in thought, he didn't notice as others started showing up, bringing things down to the beach. He was still thinking about the girl from the quad at school, Isabella. That's what Emmett's girlfriend had said her name was.

It wasn't until someone called him by his dreaded nickname that Edward let the girl drift from his thoughts. He hated being called Ed, so hearing the voice that called, he already knew who was speaking before he even turned around.

"Hey, Ed. I think I'm getting lucky tonight with that redhead over there. Man, wouldn't you like to grab a hold of that body and ride it till next Tuesday? Oh, wait, that's right, you're not into girls, or women... are you?" Eric mocked. _Asshole_, Edward thought.

Edward had known Eric back home in Chicago, before he moved to Washington. Eric was right about one thing though, he probably would get lucky with the red head 'over there', whichever girl that was.

"It's Edward. And have fun with that," Edward retorted. It figured Eric would be the one to pull him from where he wanted to be, thoughts of Isabella, and now that had been ruined. He wasn't in the mood to be at the bonfire. He wanted to find out more about the mysterious girl who wouldn't look at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bella, you can't wear those," Rosalie said looking at Bella's ugly brown sweater, frumpy flip flops, and the blue dress she wore. "Not with that dress. It doesn't match. See, I told you, Alice. I told you she'd find a way to ruin everything." Rose spoke completely horrified at the ugly brown sweater Bella now wore over the light blue summer dress and the cheep flip flops on her feet.

"Whatever! We're late already. Let's hurry," Alice said, trying to redirect Rose. The ugly brown sweater in question had belonged to Bella's dad, and when Alice saw it, she knew Bella was feeling out of place and uncomfortable. Alice didn't care about the shoes.

"Yeah, I guess. Emmett's been here for hours." Rosalie sighed looking at the hideous sweater Bella clung to, shaking her head. She also knew that the color wouldn't matter, only the shape. Rose had plans tonight and not just for Bella, but Alice too.

Bella followed Alice and Rosalie along the path that lead through the trees and would carry her to the beach and hopefully a warm fire. Unfortunately, there would be a crowd as well and that's what had put Bella on edge. Bella was from a small town and didn't like crowds. She also didn't know anyone here, other than Rosalie and Alice. She didn't know how her friends had gotten her to agree to this.

She knew there would be a crowd, but she didn't think there would be this many people. She was so shell shocked as they moved past the trees, seeing all the people, she forgot to watch where she was going.

"Uhg," she expelled as her hands and knees hit the ground. Only Bella could find a rock, or in this case a tree root, to trip over on a beach.

"I'll catch up in a minute," Bella said.

Her friends didn't even look back as Rosalie dragged Alice further into the crowd.

_It's only a matter of time_, Rosalie thought.

* * *

><p><strong>remeber this is only an idea-a drawn out one-shot. like poetry, I hope it make's you question what is around you... Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I'm working alot so I haven't had time to repond but wanted you to know that I read them and they lift me up during a hard day.<strong>

When you read and review, i'm your hoe, so don't forget to pimp me out...click click click

drabble drabble everywhere...here are a few definately worthy of your time-

Where the streets have no Names by dreamsoftheendless copy~ /s/7716883/ and paste into your addy after

The War is Over by MariahajilE copy ~~ /s/7599320/1/The_War_Is_Over and paste blah blah blah


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For some reason, Jasper had ditched Heidi that night and came alone to the bonfire. Unfortunately for Edward though, Tanya, a friend of Heidi's, had shown up after learning about the bonfire on the beach. Edward new Tanya from school and didn't understand how the two had become friends because they were so different.

Edward moved his head sideways, away from Tanya's hand, as she tried to smooth out his unruly hair. Edward's hair was always a mess. He'd been cursed since birth with cowlicks that made his hair look crazy and no amount of gel, jello, or product could tame it. And Edward wasn't interested in letting Tanya try. He liked her, but not like that. There had only been one girl that caught his attention. Unfortunately, she wasn't around at the moment. And even if she was, he wasn't sure if he would or could do anything about his feelings.

Jasper disappeared and after a short time reappeared. He laid a case down next to Edward and sat down on the other side of the fire. He knew he'd crossed the line, but he had to take the chance that Edward wasn't going to kill him in public. It had to be done, and Edward needed to man up. Emmett could take the blame because it was his idea after all.

After noticing the case, Edward glared at Jasper. He didn't play his guitar in public. Had they been at his apartment it might have been a different story. If they weren't in public now, Edward would have killed Jasper, and he still might after they got home.

As the night progressed, Emmett and Jasper became more and more distracted. Apparently Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, was supposes to be there along with some other girl that Jasper thought was cute, even if she was hyper. Jasper might be able to deal with hyper, maybe with his relaxed nature...this was going to be a disaster.

"Rose, over here, darlin!" Emmett called.

Darlin? Really? Edward questioned silently with a raised eyebrow. That was usually Jasper's signature line.

Edward felt bad for Emmett, because the word just didn't flow smoothly from him, as it did from Jasper. Babe or baby would have probably worked better. _What a moron_, Edward thought as he shook his head with silent laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble wars recs:<strong>

**Empty Threats and Broken Promises by storypainter. It wont take you all day to catch up...and pretty boy is pretty funny at times. lol. Copy and paste ~~ /s/7272839/28/ into addy bar after **

**What if by whatifthingsweredifferent... same thing here copy and paste /s/7769481/28/What_If**

**read, review, and reshare...go ahead pimp me out you know you want to. Click, click, click. It's really that easy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Storypainter and ChocolateMango of Project Team Beta for their awesome efforts to control my comma adiction and tense in place. You two are awesome.**

Chapter 8

"I can't believe he just called me darlin. What is wrong with this boy?" Rosalie spoke, looking at Jasper and Edward, then back to Emmett. "Don't panic yet, Emmett," she whispered in his ear and Emmett hugged _his _angel. "She's here somewhere. I can't believe she pulled that sweater out of the truck. How'd Alice let that get past her in the first place-" she ended, leaving that statement unfinished, afraid Edward might overhear.

"If you ever call me _darlin'_ again," Rosalie said as she relaxed in Emmett's embrace. "I'll have no choice but to knee you in the balls. I am not, nor have I ever been, some breakable princess from the "1930s"."

"Alright, Babe. I'll keep that in mind. And you're right, you're not some princess from the thirties in _that_ dress," Emmett replied before soundly kissing Rosalie on the lips, completely forgetting about _the plan, Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock_.

Alice knew Rosalie had a boyfriend. It was a new development, but she never figured he would be so big. When they met on the beach, Emmett made her feel even smaller than she already was.

When Alice watched Rosalie kiss the ox of a man, she turned red herself. She must have been hanging out with Bella more than she thought. She looked away and let them have their moment. The moment lasted longer than socially acceptable, so she tried to bring Rosalie back to ground level with a polite cough. It didn't work. She walked around the couple and headed closer to the fire. The brisk night air had the tips of her fingers in need of some warmth.

Further away, separated by people and darkness, Bella stood from where she had fallen. She didn't want to be there but she'd agreeed to come. There were too many people but it was a bonfire after all. Bella preferred a much smaller setting.

She missed out on a lot of things during high school. Her father had been the local law enforcement in the small town she grew up in. Because of that, she wasn't invited to local bonfires, ever.

She missed the days when there were only twenty students in a class. Here at the university, she hadn't seen anything smaller than fifty students in a class. It was all a little overwhelming, but she was slowly adjusting.

Bella brushed at her knees but couldn't get off all the sand. So, she walked to edge of the water, hoping, if she was really careful, she could dampen her hands and get rid of the remaining sand instead of falling and getting soaked due to her clumsiness. She was careful and it worked. Doing so also caused her to miss the entire exchange between Rosalie and Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A Healing Touch<span>_ by lulabella98 - copy and paste ~~ /s/7414496/2/A_Healing_Touch to the end of NOW COMPLETE**

**_Learning to Let Go_ by lvtwilight09 - Copy and Paste ~~/s/7838212/1/ behind (just for you angst hoe's lol)**

**I love reading your reviews. I love that you have fovorited or alerted this story. Introduce your self. read, review, and reshare...go ahead pimp me out you know you want to. Click, click, click. It's really that easy.**

**16 chapters/days left**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my awesome beta's from Project Team Beta, Storypainter and ChocolateMango. You may think there are not many errors but as my beta's know there definately where, a lot. lol.**

Chapter 9

Alice let her hands hover near the warmth of the fire. She recognized a few people, but not many. She had yet to meet Edward personally, but from Rosalie's description, she would recognize his crazy hair anywhere. She let a small smile play on her lips as she did, in fact, recognize him. He seemed shy or something, but whatever it was, his quiet demeanor, reminded her of Bella. Rosalie was right, they would make a cute couple if-.

Edward let his eyes focus on the fire, not really thinking about much. He was quiet and contemplative as he watched the fire. Only Emmett would know his thoughts; Emmett knew his secret, the one about her. Looking up, Edward watched the flames lick at the night sky as it darkened and the stars above grew brighter. It was a perfect setting, a perfect night for a late summer bonfire. He wondered if—maybe he could actually play the guitar sitting next to him in public. _Maybe just some simple licks or fingerings, _he thought_._

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. I'm new here this year. You're, Edward Masen, correct?" Alice spoke, breaking Edward from his thoughts. Alice was speechless when her light brown eyes, that had streaks of green and blue in them, met the intensity of his green ones. His eyes were beautifully captivating, and they left her speechless, unable to look away.

_Did he always have that effect on the female population? Probably_. Alice wasn't sure if Bella could handle that, and bit her bottom lip. She knew she could though. In fact, she could search the depths of his eyes, lost forever.

Edward blinked and then blinked again. The small figure on the other side of the fire was beautiful, but she wasn't the girl he'd been thinking about.

Alice's bold introduction made him think of Jasper. _She would be perfect for him, _he thought.

What made him curious, though, was the mischievous twinkle he saw in her eyes as the fire sparked. She didn't look away either, something that didn't happen often. People didn't look Edward in the eye often, and if they did, they quickly looked away. He let a small smile play on his lips.

"Hi, Alice Brandon. Yes, I'm Edward Masen," he replied. His smile remained, just a little lopsided now. If he was intrigued with Alice, he didn't show it.

Alice thought his smile was sweet. If Bella didn't go for him, she might, or at least get to know him better. She wondered where Bella was.

Bella remained by the water, watching the reflection of the moon stretch across the water, almost reaching the point where the sand separated her and the water. She pulled the old sweatshirt tighter around her while she let her thoughts drift to a messy haired man sitting under a large oak tree. She wondered what color his eyes were. _Blue? Hazel? Green?_ She doubted they were brown because brown didn't belong with beauty. Brown was meant for boring girls like herself.

She let her lungs fill to capacity before slowly letting the air out through her mouth. The girls at school had warned her that he was a player. "A different girl everyday," they had said, but he just didn't look the type. He looked... he looked smart and kind, if you could judge a person by their looks. She hadn't seen other girls approach him, either. Could they be right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S<strong>_

**_The Plan_ by QuantumFizzx - Copy and Paste ~~ /s/6550419/1/The_bPlan_b after in your addy bar**

**_Lather, rinse, and repeat _by bornonhalloween - Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7584064/1/ after in your addy bar**

**READ, REVIEW AND RETELL...go ahead pimp me out you know you want to. Click, click, click. It's really that easy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Rosalie and Emmett thought they were so smart_, Jasper thought to himself. _Bringing that poor girl to the bonfire, trying to get her to socialize, then leaving her alone_. He'd seen Rosalie and Emmett disappear beyond the tree line while on his quest for wood.

Jasper had seen the girl around campus a few times and agreed that she was pretty in a girl next door kind of way. But she always looked overwhelmed or nervous, and that wasn't his style. He liked a girl that knew who she was and had a mind of her own. He just hadn't met one of those types, yet.

From closer to the tree line, He watched her standing next to the water there lost in thought. He had to laugh, noticing the old, brown Sea Hawk's sweater and the light blue dress she wore. He wondered _why_ she wore such a combination, because the color palate was laughable, even as sad looking as it was.

_She would be perfect for Edward_, he thought. He wondered what she was thinking about, as he collected more wood for the fire. Everyone else was laughing and joking. Some were even playing in the water as it moved in and out, off the beach.

This was a great way to clean up the beach. Well, until the fire burned out. That would have to be cleaned up too.

Once his arms were full, Jasper returned to the fire, dropping the wood close enough to grab. He settle in sat next to Edward, bumping him enough to cause Edward to laugh as he caught himself from falling sideways

"So, are you going to sit here all night, or what?" Jasper asked, hoping he would take the bait and play.

Edward knew what Jasper was really asking as he looked at the case next to him.

Could Edward do it? Would he do it? He didn't know yet, but he was contemplating it. Edward just shrugged because he didn't know himself. It's not that he wasn't having a good time but, these kind of things where better shared with friends. The fact that he'd just made a new friend made it easier to stomach.

The sun had set and Edward couldn't see past the firelight. The darkness had taken over. No one knew he was a color blind freak. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could see the blank ink laced across white paper.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S<strong>

** _An angry man _by katinki- copy and paste ~~ /s/5883000/1/ after in your addybar. You know what to do!**

**_ Last Call_ by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy-copy and paste ~~ /s/7596421/1/ after in your addybar. You know what to do!**

**Skittles from heaven, READ-REVIEW-RETELL.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella finally noticed how cold she was when she went to move a strand of hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear. The tips of her fingers felt frozen, like popsicles touching her cheek. She pulled her sweater tighter around her frame and decided she needed to warm up. She hadn't realized she spent so much time next to the water lost in thought because it was much darker when she turned around.

It was easy to see where the fire was and she slowly made her way in that direction, weaving around and through the people on the beach, though there was not as many as earlier. It was basically down to couples now. Her nervousness returned at the thought. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she arrived and she wondered where Alice and Rosalie were. She hoped they were by the fire, or close by.

The girl in question could already feel the temperature difference between the light and the dark. She picked up her pace because now she was freezing all over. Bella recognized her petite friend as she emerged from the blackness, next to the fire.

"Let me in here," Bella spoke as she stepped over the log that Alice was sitting on. She lowered herself into place next to Alice, and placed her hands next to the fire. She was only thinking about the warmth of the fire and how cold she was, now that her head was back in the present.

"There you are." Alice's voice sounded, and she was excited. "Bella, this is –," words failed Alice as she went to introduce Bella to the blonde haired man that had sat down a short time ago, only then realizing that she had never asked him his name, and Edward hadn't said it either. Alice never forgot to find out someone's name, ever, well, until now.

"The name's Jasper... Jasper Whitlock, Darlin'," Jasper said, filling in the blank of Alice's sentence. His accent, in full force, let everyone know that he was, in fact, not from Washington, but somewhere else. Somewhere warm. The timber of his voice caused a tingling reaction in Alice and she looked him in the eyes. His steely blue eyes were a reflection of her own and she smiled, thoughts of Edward forgotten.

"And this," he continued, pushing Edward on the shoulder, "is Edward."

When Alice didn't look away, he gave her a quick wink, gauging her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DRABBLEWAR REC'S<em>**

**We found love by ffloverlaura,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7867574/8/ after in your addybar. You know what to do!**

**Unbreakable Vow by Arwennicole,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7205157/26/ after in your addybar. You know what to** **do!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward was too nervous to react to the shove Jasper gave him. He was bewitched by the woman who was now staring at him. He noticed her face flush darker as she quickly looked at her friend. But she had looked him in the eye. He watched as she ducked her head and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. He didn't look away, afraid she'd disappear, and his grin returned when she looked at him, peeking from the corner of her eye.

His heart pounded faster. So fast, in fact, that he had to rub his chest to make sure it wasn't going to explode.

"You're freezing, Bella. Where have you been?" Alice asked after hugging her friend, and realizing how cold she was. Alice rubbed Bella's back and arms, trying to hurry the warming process. Alice had been nice and toasty warm next to the fire.

"I was by the water. I didn't...I lost track of time watching the waves," Bella explained, looking back towards the water that was almost invisible, with only the sounds of the surf reminding her of whom she was thinking about. The man now in question was now sitting five feet away. She bit her lip, hoping no one noticed her blush. She had to distract herself, so she changed the topic.

"Have you seen Rosalie and Emmett?" she asked Alice. Now that she was back in the present, she was worried about her friends. She turned to look at Jasper and Edward, confused because the two men were laughing.

Jasper had already shared that secret with Edward.

"Um, they're around, Darlin'," Jasper said with a sideways glance at Edward. He didn't want to break the news that he had seen them in a precarious formation. He stifled a laugh along with Edward. They had both been around, before, when Emmett and Rosalie were _together_, but did not stay for long.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Edward added when he realized Bella and Alice didn't get the hint. He thought he was going to choke when he saw Bella's face darken and cover her face as what he said sunk in with her hands.

She didn't want to know what Rosalie was up to. And until she got to the fire, the only thing she had wanted was to go home. Now... now was a different story, and she knew this might be her only chance. She was nervous, because talking to men was not her strong suit.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S<strong>

** I think I'm going to marry you by reyes139,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7828028/81/ after in your addybar. You know what to do!**

** Class Act by SexyLexyCullen,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7732191/1/Class_Act after in your addybar. You know what to do!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice wondered how well she could communicate with the darker blonde haired, southern boy, Jasper. His voice made her stomach tremble, something she never experienced before. Well, not like this. This was different, stronger and harder to push aside.

He was watching her when she looked at him. She smiled as he raised an eyebrow at hom. She hoped it was a silent question that maybe he'd understand. She didn't want to embarrass her friend, after all. That was why they were here, right?

In an effort at silent communication, something Alice wasn't good at, she shifted her eyes between Bella and Edward a couple of times, smiling and then back at Jasper with her own raised eyebrow. Would he understand her question? Did he get what she was asking? If he did, he'd be the first to really understand her.

Jasper blinked. Was she asking him a question? If he was right, he understood her question. He considered Edward and Bella a few times, then beheld Alice who was watching him intently with an almost hopeful gaze. He grinned, hoping to convey his answer, to what he prayed was a question. His friend, Edward, and the girl sitting across from them might have a chance, if they were left alone, maybe.

As Alice clasped her hands together, her smile widened and Jasper laughed. Edward and Bella where oblivious to them.

Jasper nodded his head to the side, wondering if he could actually ask her if she wanted to slip away.

Alice considered her friends one at a time. They were lost, alone, together in the crowd. She shifted her focus back to Jasper. She stood slowly, acting as if she was just stretching in case Bella noticed. Jasper followed her movements. Bella nor Edward noticed. They both grinned wider and stepped away, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S<strong>

**_Mask_ by Dalloway5906,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7731480/1/Masks after in your addybar. You know what to do!**

**_Fear of Touch_ by Texasbella,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7731146/1/Fear_of_Touch after in your addybar. You know what to do!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella and Edward stared at each other, both struggling with something to say.

"Hi," they sounded together, laughing at how ridiculous and uncomfortable they were.

"I'm sorry," they continued, neither missing a beat. Is she/he as nervous as I am? they both thought.

If they both knew how intuned their thoughts were, it might have hampered the rest of their night.

"You first," Edward spoke before Bella had a chance. He wanted to hear her voice over the crackle of the fire.

"Um. Do you play?" Bella asked, pointing over the fire to the guitar case sitting next to him. It was the first thing she could think of. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and now she knew the color of his eyes, his hair, and his lips. His green eyes were remenisent of new leaves in early spring. His hair with different shades of red and orange, blended with the fire. The pinkness of his lips reminded her of cherry blossoms. He was so full of color.

"Some," he said, trying to sound modest about how good he really was. He loved playing when he was alone or with close friends. He didn't like playing in front of crowds. He wanted to be known for who he was, not his music. He had learned that lesson early when that had been the case when he was younger and playing the piano.

"Oh," was all Bella could think to say. She didn't understand why she was disappointed. She hadn't thought much about wheather he played or didn't, so she hadn't hoped that maybe they had music in common. Not that anyone would like the kind of music she played. Her mom loved it, and that was all that mattered. She wanted to think of something else to say, but was at a loss.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABLEWAR REC'S<strong>

** _I'm a Doctor_ by Texasbella,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7482030/1/Im_a_Doctor after in your addy bar. You know what to do!**

** _Our Night of Fun_ by FFloverlaura,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7731169/1/Our_Night_of_Fun in your addy bar. You know what to do!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Instantly, Edward felt bad. She was only trying to start a conversation. He watched as she looked around and only then did he notice that Jasper and Alice had disappeared. He looked at the case. Could he? He unlatched the clasps and slowly lifting the lid. Would he? He reached down and lifted the guitar from its case. Why had Jasper snuck this one out of the house? Why hadn't he grabbed the less expensive one instead of the Gibson? He cradled the neck as he lifted it out. Maybe? He looked at Bella as he placed it gently over his knee. His hands stopped mid-strum as Bella's eyes grew wide and she fastened her hands over her mouth. He did something wrong but had no clue what.

"Is ... is that... a Gibson," Bella asked almost choking on the last word. A Gibson. It was a fucking Gibson. A freaking Gibson on the beach. She'd never seen one up close.

Hers was just a Yamaha her mom and dad bought her on her fourteenth birthday. She taught herself how to play worship songs her mother loved so much before—before she'd run off with Phil a few years back.

Edward swallowed hard. He didn't want to admit it was. He was impressed that she already knew, but he still didn't want to admit it. She appeared shocked to him, or was she impressed? He didn't know.

"Um," he said weakly. She already knew what it was. How did she know that? He couldn't lie to her. "Yes."

Bella was possessed. She stood and moved closer to Edward and the Gibson guitar that lay across his knee. She only wanted to touch the guitar. She didn't think twice as she reached to caress the honey colored wood, the mother of pearl frets and the silver colored tuning pegs.

If her eyes were wide before, they failed to compare when she realized her own actions.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked," she said. pulling her hand away from what she wanted to touch so badly. Edward wanted to be the guitar, and he had to shake that thought loose.

"Do you play?" he asked. He didn't care what her answer was. If she wanted to touch his guitar...he couldn't think like that.

"A little," Bella replied, still longing to touch the guitar. She backed away a step and then sat on the log next to Edward. Bella still wasn't thinking clearly. If Edward were a guitar, in her mind, he'd be a Gibson.

* * *

><p><strong>NO KILLING THE AUTHOR HERE...IT'S NOT ALLOWED<strong>

**DRABBLEWAR REC'S**

**_Thump_ by chartwilightmom,-copy and paste ~~ /s/7811700/1/ in your addy bar. You know what to do!**

**_Time of Your Life_ by Midnightlove87,-copy and paste ~~/s/7773854/1/ in your addy bar. You know what to do!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All my thanks and love to my awesome Beta's, Storypainter and ChocolateMango for tackling my comma addiction. Give them a round of applause because that was-is-and always will be a hugh task.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Slowly, Edward removed the guitar from his lap. He was no longer interested in playing. He wanted to hear Bella play, now that she had admitted to playing-a little.

"Here, play something for me," he said as he tried to pass his guitar to Bella. She waved her hands "no" at the gesture. "I couldn't."

"Please," Edward said, almost begging. He wanted to hear her. "Anything, something."

After searching his eyes, Bella took the guitar. Edward was sincere and wanted to hear her play. She wasn't very good, but she'd be damned if she passed up the chance.

Edward watched as Bella took the greatest care, placing the Gibson across her knee. She strummed and adjusted a tuning peg and strummed again. Her pitch was spot on and he was even more surprised.

After a few strums and quick adjustments, Bella started to play and after a few more strums, added voice to the melody. Edward already recognized the song.

"On a hill, far away, stood an old rugged cross. The emblem of suffering and shame..." Her voice was rich and fluid. It was as if this person sitting here now was the real Bella Swan, not the timid woman that sat down thirty minutes ago.

Edward pulled out his harmonica. This, he felt natural doing in front of others. When he let the first note pass his lips, Bella's fingers stumbled, but she picked it back up. Edward followed along until Bella ended the song. She had a beautiful voice. She was a color he'd never seen before.

At the close of the song, Bella swallowed, then handed Edward his guitar. She was grateful he had allowed her to play it. Playing someone else's instrument wasn't customary, and she felt privileged to be given the opportunity.

"Thank you," Bella said, suddenly feeling shy again. She had acted boldly, completely out of character.

"My pleasure, Bella," he replied. It had been his pleasure. She shared his love and reverence for music. He breathed deeply as he placed the guitar back in the case. How could he pass up the chance to talk to Bella? Worst case scenario, he'd let her play the guitar again. He'd never let anyone play his Gibson before.

An awkward silence fell on them, and neither knew what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S: Okay, so they are all drabble's and not part of the official war, shoot me. lol. Just thought you'd like the rec's. *snickers behind hand*<strong>

**_Today is Your Lucky Day_ by twiddler83. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7890112/1/ ~~ to the end of ffn.**

**_With any Luck_ by losttwisisters. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7890004/1/ ~~ to the end of ffn.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Where did you learn how to play?" Edward finally asked.

"I wouldn't call it playing. I only know a few chords. I used the internet and taught myself when I was a teenager," Bella answered. She didn't know how to keep the conversation going. She felt... overwhelmed in Edward's presence. If he knew she watched him in the quad, he'd run away screaming _stalker._

"I've seen you around school. What classes are you taking?" Edward asked then realized how stalkerish that sounded. "I'm sorry, but you're kind of hard to miss at school. Well, if you're looking," the word vomit continued.

"So are you," Bella replied without thinking. She turned beet red and Edward watched as her face flushed darker and darker. He couldn't escape the trance he was in.

"English Lit. You?" Bella asked. She wasn't comfortable talking about herself.

Edward and Bella sat next to the fire and continued to ask each other questions, hitting all the basics: favorite color, favorite food, favorite memory. The two continued to relax around the other as the fire blazed.

Every so often Edward would add another log to the fire. It didn't seem like much time at all had passed.

The fire and the couple that sat next to it were in their own little bubble, closed off to the rest of the world. Neither noticed that the other fires along the beach had dwindled along with the people. They continued to talk until Bella noticed the sky starting to lighten. She looked out at the skyline in wonder.

All the colors her dad used to talk about were there. Red, yellow, orange, blue, purple. It wasn't until Bella looked at Edward that she was able to add green, black, and white to the canvas. She smiled at the childhood memory with her dad at the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S: Okay, so they are all drabble's and not part of the official war, shoot me. lol. Just thought you'd like the rec's. *snickers behind hand*<strong>

**_Without A Hitch_ by JA Mash. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7811227/1/ ~~ to the end of FFn.**

**_Souther Honey_ by twiddler83. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7802467/1/ ~~ to the end of FFn.**

**I didn't know about this one until now. I didn't even know what a drabble was until about a month ago reading River by Caranofic so this one I have to read.**

**READ, REVIEW, RETWEET.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked. He never felt so comfortable around a woman and he found her mind fascinating. So many pieces of the puzzle were coming together, just like his heart. He was falling hard and fast. It had only been a few hours, and already, he was in over his head.

She didn't spend the midnight hours filling the silence with idle chatter. She watched the fire and warmed her hands, but her eyes were far away.

"About all the colors in a basic box of crayons." Bella answered. She blushed and smiled because she was such a dork. Edward made it easy to be a dork, though.

"I don't understand."

"My dad always used to say that when you see all the colors in a box of crayons, that life didn't get any better than that. I know it sounds stupid but-"

"Oh," he said, pausing.

Could he tell her? Should he tell her? What would she think if she knew? Bella looked up at him. He noticed all the shades of gray that colored her eyes, her face, and her hair. Edward didn't want to tell Bella his secret, but he had to understand what she was thinking.

Bella looked at Edward, worried she'd done something wrong. It broke the ropes that held his heart. He struggled for a few minutes as the silent tension grew. He had to tell her regardless of what she might think.

"I'm colorblind," he spoke quickly, rushing to get it over with before he lost his nerve.

Bella watched Edward, thinking he was joking, but it was evident from the expression that he wore that he wasn't. Edward was reluctant to meet her eyes and concentrated on the fire, watching the lighter shaded flames lick at the darkness.

"You're serious," she spoke, but her statement came out more like a question. Bella waited for a reply but only received an hmm from Edward. The silence was deafening.

"Is it red, green... or a different color?" Bella asked, hoping that Edward wouldn't refuse her question. She had grown comfortable there with Edward over the last few hours.

She discovered that he was thoughtful and kind. He was also just as shy as she was. She knew it had only been a few hours, that she was in unfamiliar territory, but it didn't change the fact that she liked Edward.

"It's all color. My doctor said it was like using color film in a black and white camera." Edward spoke, thinking about his dad as he had tried to explain how others see things.

"You have no clue what color looks like?" she ask, shocked. How could someone so beautiful and full of color himself not know what color looked like, Bella wondered. She looked at his eyes, so green, so vibrant. It wasn't possible, was it?

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S: Okay, so they are all drabble's and not part of the official war, shoot me. lol. Just thought you'd like the rec's. *snickers behind hand*<strong>

**Speak to Me by Fates-Love-Queen. Copy and Paste ~~/s/7803462/2/ ~~ behind FFn. You know what to do by now, I hope.**

**Whiskey Lullaby by lvtwilight09. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7731342/1/ ~~ behind FFn.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND RETWEET. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Slowly, Bella reached for Edward's hand, grasping it gently. She struggled with a way of sharing color with him. How could she describe it to him? How could you paint color so that someone could understand it?

She thought back to an assembly that her high school held when she was a freshman. It was more of a concert than an assembly, inviting students from a school for the deaf.

The drama department had turned the speakers towards the floor with the bass as high as it would go. They had also hung lights around the stage controlled by computer. When the music had started, the lights flashed to the beat of the music, creating a light show no one expected. The students had stomped, clapped, and yelled at the end to show their appreciation. But the memory still didn't shed any light on how she could explain color.

Edward watched her, amused, while her thoughts shifted. From the look on her face, it was easy to tell she was struggling with something but Edward couldn't read her thoughts. In his nervousness, he squeezed her hand.

She didn't know what she was doing, but it her hand in his felt so right. She looked at the fire and then at their hands. If yellow could be explained in action, was this what it would feel like? The sun was yellow, and she loved how the sun felt when she laid outside on the grass. It was warmth, and in her mind, comforting just like the fire.

"Friendship and warmth is yellow," she spoke quietly, looking between Edward and the fire.

Edward looked too, shocked that she was holding his hand. It was warm, and it felt nice having her small hand in his. He soaked in her words, trying to connect the points she was trying to explain. He smiled because she was, in fact, trying to explain color instead of making him feel like a freak.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S: Okay, so they are all drabble's and not part of the official war, shoot me. lol. Just thought you'd like the rec's. *snickers behind hand*<strong>

**_Destiny_ by kitkat681,-copy and paste ~~/s/7731176/1/ in your addy bar. You know what to do!**

**_Speak to me by Fates Love Queen. _Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7803462/1/ - ~~ behind FFn.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND RETWEET. **


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN; Thank you to my readers who have shared their very personal stories about colorblindness with me...You all makemewant to cry, and I love it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

While Bella looked at the fire, she noticed how the orange stood between the burning wood and the blazing fire. It took a few minutes before she could formulated her words.

"Orange shows," she knew this was going to sound weird, so she concentrated on the sunrise, watching it grow and lighten as the sun teased the sky. "Transition. Between the wood that is heated and the flames that give off heat is orange. It burns hot without flames," Bella said. She swallowed and thought back over her words. As true as they were, they still didn't make sence, or so she thought.

Edward looked at the fire, past the flames, to where the fire started and tried to picture orange. His grin widened because Bella was rambling. She was trying so hard, and he liked how deep her thoughts were, even if he still didn't understand orange.

"It's the transition between summer and winter when the trees drop their leaves, conserving their strength to survive the winter. Or the transition between day and night." She watched as Edward contemplated what she was saying. With his silence, she assumed it still didn't make sense.

"Orange is... Orange is like taking a deep breath," she inhaled to explain. "Smelling all the fresh baked goods my mom has in the kitchen." She smiled when she noticed Edward's smile. She watched it grow into a grin that made her heart melt. "Or feeling the sun on your skin in the middle of summer." The light from the fire caused Edward's green eyes to sparkle.

Edward could almost see the colors as Bella continued, understanding them for the first time.

Edward's heart beat a little harder as he listened. If yellow was a flutter, what his heart was doing now, must be orange, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S: Okay, so they are all drabble's and not part of the official war, shoot me. lol. Just thought you'd like the rec's. *snickers behind hand*<strong>

**_Tell Myself_ by CaraNo Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7806487/1/ ~~ behind FFn. You know what to do by now, I hope.**

**_Sea of Black_ by welcometomyworldxoxo. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7803319/1/~~ behind FFn.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND RETWEET. **


	21. Chapter 21

**This story may not have a million readers, like some, but I sure have the best ones (readers that is). Your reviews and pm's you send letting me know how this story has effected you has endured me to each of you, and has turned a story that I was happy and excited (ask my Beta's, Storypainter and ChocolateMango how big of a P.I.T.A. I've been, They'll tell you...) to post and update, so much more...I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS...*wipes away tears***

**Enough...READ! REVIEW, and RETWEET if this story has had an effect on you and you want to share it with others.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Bella reflected on the deep purples and blues as she watched the skyline over the ocean lighten. All the colors were represented, but sunrise was coming quickly, slowly washing away the vibrancy of the colors. It was ironic as her time with Edward was almost up too. He hadn't stopped her ramblings about color, but would he want to see her after today?

"Purple could be described as hope, like waking before dawn. It's dark and you hope the sky is clear when the sun finally comes out." Her words fell flat to her own ears, so she pondered the color more. She was starting to see what her father had always talked about.

Edward thought about waking up in complete darkness and waiting for the sky to lighten. He watched for the clouds to disturb the light, creating different colors of gray.

"I think about that sometimes when I wake up," he spoke quietly, thoughtfully. "About what the day ahead is going to look like."

Bella's face flushed at his words, because she thought about that too. She agreed with him softly enough that he might not have heard her. If there had been more noise around them other that the water crashing on the shore and the crackle of the fire, she might have believed it.

"Have you ever made a very hard decision that made you proud and you stood up a little straighter even when everyone told you you'd made the wrong choice?" Bella asked, drawing Edward further into the conversation.

"I have," he said. He'd made one tonight by letting Bella in. The feelings he was experiencing were almost like finding his balance.

Everyone always thought Edward was crazy for not telling those around him about his being completely colorblind. Through the course of the night, he knew he had made the right choice telling Bella. He never believed he'd meet someone who could understand him like Bella seemed to at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLEWAR REC'S: Okay, so they are all drabble's and not part of the official war, shoot me. lol. Just thought you'd like the rec's. *snickers behind hand*<strong>

**_Southern Honey__ by twiddler83_ Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7802467/1/** **~~ behind FFn. You know what to do by now, I hope.**

**_Without a Hitch by JA MASH. _Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7811227/1/ ~~ behind FFn. first chapter has a long an/ so just scroll paste it if you don't read it.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND RETWEET. 3 CHAPTERS LEFT...*crosses fingers we keep our original Date of Completion***


	22. Chapter 22

Here is your daily splash of Colour...Enjoy it, and have a blue day...

Chapter 22

After musing for a time, Edward broke the silence. He had to keep her talking. He was enamored with how deep her thoughts were and was desperate to hear more.

They had discussed yellow, orange, and purple. What was the next color he wanted to hear about? He speculated as he looked across the water. Water was supposed to be blue.

"Tell me about blue," Edward encouraged as he looked into her eyes.

He wondered what color they were. Were they green like his or blue like his fathers? Were they brown or hazel as some said theirs were. He'd never cared about that before, but now, now was different. He was afraid to ask, but he wanted to know.

"Hmm," Bella pondered. "The ocean is blue as is the sky. But how do I describe," she laughed realizing how ridiculous she sounded. Was it a poem even if it didn't rhyme?

She grinned when she heard his light laugh. She couldn't fathom that he really wanted to hear her theories about blue, but she continued despite her midgivings.

"Have you ever swam in the ocean and then just floated, looking up at the sky," she asked. Describing color was becoming easier, or so she hoped. She wondered how ridiculous Edward thought she was, if he did. The look on his face was thoughtful and she wondered if he took her seriously or was just placating her.

"Yes, I have. It's very calming and relaxing. It's easy to think when I'm in the water," Edward said, thinking about the possible connection.

Bella blushed darker when she realized that Edward was listening to every word she said.

He was enjoying their conversation.

Their conversation was easy, other than trying to figure out how to describe color. That was the hard part—at least it was to her.

"Calm, relaxing, cool and wet all describe blue. In my case, blue can also be described as being lazy, or sitting under a tree lost in thought," she said thinking about how she saw Edward every day at school, reading under the tree in the courtyard.

Edward thought about how he sat under the tree every day, waiting for her to walk by. Trying to figure out what was different about her from the other girls dressed in gray. He was starting to see that it had less to do with color and more with the depths of gray.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chocolate Cookies &amp; Crooked Smiles<span>_ by CullensTwiMistress. Copy and Paste ~~ t/s/7802486/1/ ~~ behind FFn.**

**_Chocolate Scoops _by losttwisisters. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7802793/1/ ~~ behind FFn.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND RETWEET...**


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN/ Well, looks like I'm going to finish 1 day early...I could wait and post this chapter tommorrow, on St. Patty's Day, but I won't do that to everyone. So lets start a day early and have two green days...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"What color is a tree?" Edward asked excitedly. He was starting to see things from a different perspective and grew more animated as the conversation continued into the early morning hours. He wondered if, when the sun peaked above the hills, he would see everything in color?

The fact that he had mentioned a tree caused adrenalin to rush through his veins. Did she see him there everyday? Is that what she was referring to? He waited with bated breath for her to answer. The sun would be up soon. Would he see her after tonight or today? Would she talk to him like this if she wasn't stranded by her friends? Would she, could she, like him the way he was starting to like her.

"A tree?" she asked surprised. He wanted to know what color a tree was. She wondered if she'd said too much and now he was thinking she was a stalker or something. She had to shake her head to break the spell his eyes had captured her in.

"Brown and Green," she replied, gulping before placing words together for him.

"The tree trunk is brown and has deep roots. It connects the tree to everything around it. Kind of the way we're connected to our families," she continued quickly, before brown was just an image of roots in Edward's mind. Her eyes matched her hair, both were brown. She thought herself as brown and sadness filled her eyes. Brown also blended into the background, and no one gave brown a second look.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked. "You look so sad." Edward wondered where her thoughts had gone. Her eyes dimmed just a little and she looked away, back to the ocean.

Bella wasn't ready to share those thoughts with Edward. She wasn't ready to admit to him that she was plain—ordinary. She took a deep breath, thinking about his eyes. Green.

"The leaves of the trees," she rushed forward hoping Edward would drop his question about her thoughts. She didn't know if she had the strength to lie to him. "Are green. They bring carbon dioxide from the outside and release oxygen giving us air to breathe. Have you ever felt something for someone that grounded you, made you feel like you could finally breathe?" She waited for him to answer but didn't look at him.

She didn't see his eyes brighten and sparkle at her words. Tonight, in fact, was what he thought looking at her. He waited for her to look at him before he answered. He finally answered, admitting defeat, when she looked at the ocean, longing written in the features of her face.

"Tonight," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chocolate Scoops <em>_b_y losttwisisters. Copy and Paste ~~ /s/7802793/1/ ~~ behind FFn.**

**and I don't have anymore links. Sorry!**

_**READ, REVIEW, AND RETWEET...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Edward watched the ocean and thought back over their conversation. The edges of the sun were just starting to reveal themselves. He didn't know what he was going to do once the sun was up. He only knew that he was running out of time. This was his chance and he had to take it. If he didn't, it might break him.

"I know what black and white look like. They are two of the eight colors in a box of crayons, so, that only leaves red. Tell me about red," Edward spoke. He was afraid, now that it was almost light, that the magic Bella had brought into his world, would fade before he got the answer.

Bella heard the desperation in his voice. She heard his voice quiver as he asked about red. She was afraid that once she answered, the magic would end and this would be it. She called on all the strength she had left and prayed it would be enough. This was her last chance. She had to take it no matter the outcome.

"Red." Bella blushed. She wasn't sure she could describe red. "Passion, a kiss maybe," she stuttered and stammered, but that didn't stop her movements as she closed the distance between her and Edward, drawing his eyes to her. She didn't know what possessed her but she had to take a chance. She looked into his green eyes, and when her lips were within reach of his, she closed her eyes, gathered her nerve, and kissed him softly.

Red, definitely red, she thought to herself as their lips touched.

Edward watched her move closer, fascinated. He'd wanted to kiss her for so long. He watched her close her eyes and vowed he'd kiss her back. She had grounded him in color, giving more than taking. He closed his eyes when her lips touched his.

Bella's hand rested on Edward's chest. She could feel the rapid beats of his heart in rhythm with her own.

When she backed away, she feared opening her eyes, but she did it anyway. Edward's eyes were still closed.

"What color are your eyes, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes still closed.

"Brown," she replied. He felt connected, rooted, and let the edges of his lips twitch, suppressing a smile before opening his eyes.

"Brown," he whispered back. This time his hand reached her cheek and he felt its warmth. Feeling a connection, he pulled her closer, kissing her gently with everything he had, giving his new feelings a name.

Love.

_The End, maybe..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN; I want to thank each and every one of you for taking this walk with me. Thank you for your reviews and your personal stories. They have ment so much to me and will continue to mean the world to me. The fact that so many of you have been touched by this little story amazes me. <strong>_

_**I want to thank you for adding this story to your favorites and putting it on alert. I know it has frustred some with the short style updates but I hope you feel (now that the story is finished) it was worth it. I also hope that you will take a few minutes and review, ecspecially if you haven't up till now.**_

_**I hope, when you least expect it, you see and find color around you even on the grayest of days. And I pray that a box of crayons never look quite the same.**_

_**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY HONEY. YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, AND YOU FILL EACH DAY OF OUR LIFE TOGETHER WILL COLOR AND FOR THAT, I'M GRATEFUL. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**AN/This chapter is not beta'd. It was a last minute addiction and don't know if my awsome Beta's storypainter and Chocolate mango can get it back to me. If they did, it is. If they didn't, it's not. lol.**

**Today March 18, 17 years ago, I married the man of my dreams. Beyond my dreams actually. Gary I love you more and more every day.**

* * *

><p>Over the year that followed, Edward and Bella 's relationship flourished. Though it started with a passionate kiss, the two decided to continue at a much slower pace while truly getting to know each other.<p>

The two discovered that they didn't agree on everything, but with time, learned to talk about their differences without ignoring the other.

There time apart became less and less as their love for the other became more and more.  
>On the night of their one year anniversary, Edward and Bella returned to the beach, determined to stay the night and watch the sunrise, and remember.<p>

Set against a rock, Edward sat with Bella against his chest and nestled between his legs. They both watched the skyline as night faded and the sky revealed a beautful scene of color cascading from darkest to lightest.

"Bella, do you see the color gold above the water?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it wasn't a color we discussed the night we met."

"Oh,umm..."

"Bella, you turned my life upside down that night," he spoke hugging her tighter and kissing her temple. Edward wiggled to make himself more comfortable before resting his hands on her stomach, clutching something tight.

Before Bella could continue, he rushed forward with what he wanted, no needed to say.

"Bella, I want to share my take on gold with you, and I need you to listen and not interrupt. You brought so much color into my life," he said slowly, opening his hands so she could see.

"Bella, gold means forever to me, and I want to share that with you. Will you marry me and add that color to our lives? "

Through tear filled eyes, Bella spied a simple gold band, the morning slight sparkling off a simple clear stone. She captured a few rugged breaths before she could answer.

"Yes," was her simple answer.


End file.
